Midnight: A Sequel To Breaking Dawn
by Rosalie Lillian Hale - 354
Summary: Midnight takes place two years after Breaking Dawn.  Sapphira Swan, the younger unknown sister of Bella Cullen, ventures out to Forks, Washington for adventure.  Little does she know that she will meet Jacob Black, the love of her life.
1. Burned

**Preface**

Being compared to my sister, Bella Cullen, is hard. I am only a human, 3 years younger than her- now being a year younger, 17. Now, it is about 2 years after her marriage to Edward Cullen, and I want the werewolf, Jacob Black.

Jacob Black saw the good in Bella. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't have picked Jacob. She told me more than a thousand times that she couldn't live without Edward. That was a lie because Edward was nothing other than a vampire. And, he turned Bella, my own sister, into a vampire- forever. I don't care if she was about to die, Edward should have said no, otherwise Bella wouldn't have gotten pregnant. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted hope, I wanted dreams, I wanted Jacob, I wanted Edward dead.

Although, Jacob imprinted on my niece, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, he would like that baby more than me, which was stupid and wrong. Bella has told me more than a thousand times over the phone, "Sapphira, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he will always love her. It's a werewolf thing. That's why I chose Edward, he committed to me."

I wanted Jacob, he saw everything, he was the blood of my life. He could become human, if he calmed down. He could be just like me. Bella was 18 years old, she was stuck at that age forever. I, Sapphira, had to choose if I wanted to be with Jacob and turn into a vampire, or die as a human.

Whether to become a vampire- with my sister, living forever in the dreams of the Cullens, or stay human, in which I would hope Jacob would too, was a hard choice. Bella, of course, wanted me to join the Cullens. I would never be called Sapphira Cullen, I would always be Sapphira Swan- or even better… Sapphira Black.

Bella used to deny that I existed, when she lived in Arizona with Renée and me. When Bella moved to Forks, she started to think that I was dead. Now, she is so happy, that I am alive. Ever since she met Edward, she thought I was dead. I was never talked about in her life, including her diaries. I, Sapphira Swan, was a myth.

Right now, Bella was at the vampire's house, otherwise known as the Cullens'. She lived there, anyway. I couldn't see her for about 2 years or so, because when her baby was born, Renesmee, she was turned into a newborn vampire. She could kill me at anytime. But, Carlisle and Edward thought that she was rather controlled for a newborn.

From all of Bella's diaries, she says that Jacob would always say that he would always be on the sidelines, fighting for her, until her heart stopped beating. He wouldn't do that anymore, because she was a vampire. Her heart didn't beat anymore, she was immortal. But, I had a heart beat. And so did Renesmee. May the best mortal win. Well, whatever part of you is mortal. Of course she could win by a mile, for her beauty, and being a human. Renesmee was one of a kind, that gave her points as well. I wanted to win Jacob, not for my looks, not for my beauty, but for my personality and how I act.

**1. Burned**

I haven't seen Jacob, ever. I have heard of him, the way he would do everything for Bella. He would never stop to impress her or win her heart. But, before her wedding, he ran off. I suspect that he was angry at Bella, who wouldn't?

Jacob could get over Bella, especially because he was imprinted to Renesmee. He was over her. Imprinting was a werewolf thing, he was meant to be with Renesmee. I didn't think it needed to be that way. It was just stupid.

Jacob was everything in my life, he was the one I fell in love with, just from reading from Bella's diary, which she kept hidden at Charlie's house in Forks. The way she described Edward, I almost fell in love with him - in her first book of diaries. The second diary, however, she described how Edward left her. Edward put her through all of the pain of him leaving her, then she hung out with Jacob. If she would have just stayed with Jacob, then we wouldn't have this problem. Edward would kill himself by contacting the Volturi, or as Jacob says, the Italian killers, and Bella would love a normal person. Nothing in my life was normal anymore, thanks to Bella.

If I could just meet Jacob, the love of my life, it would hold me through until the day I die. I decided that I could meet Bella, again, because I haven't seen her since she left for Forks to live with Charlie. Charlie most likely was upset, but likely he had Sue Clearwater. I couldn't see her for a while, because she was a newborn vampire, and she might have killed me. I had to talk to her over the phone for about 2 years. I think she is save by now.

Since I was in Forks, at Charlie's house, taking Bella's old room, I looked under her bed for her diaries. I believe in her third diary she put Edward's phone number in it for save-keeping. I took the phone and dialed it in. A crisp, gentle voice answered the phone, and greeted me.

"Is this the vampire house?" I asked, angrily.

I could feel his frown, "Yes, Edward Cullen speaking."

"You will just not stop, will you?"

"I beg your pardon. Stop what?"

"Your game."

"Again, what game?"

"You just want me to like you because you are married to Bella. You want me not to hate you. Well, guess what? It's not working."

"I am just being polite, Sapphira. No need to get upset."

"Whatever, bloodsucker. Is Bella save to be around now? I've been waiting ages to see her. We're the same age now."

"Yes, I'll have Alice pick you up. You're at Charlie's right?

"Yeah, no duh."

"Alright, she's coming."

"You guys are like 15 minutes away, I can't wait that long. I need to see Bella."

"Trust me, she's fast. Bye, Sapphira."

"Bye, Edward," I gritted through my teeth.

Finally, when Alice picked me up, I noticed her urgency. Her eyes were wide, motioning me to hurry, and I did. I wanted to know what she was so excited about. I mean, I'm not the president here.

"Hello, Sapphira," Alice greeted me softly and politely.

"Hey, Alice."

"I have a question for you, do you hate me too? I know you hate Edward. I hope that you know that he just left Bella for her own safety."

"I don't hate you, like I have told Bella all the time, I hate Edward. He's lucky I didn't start barking at him on the phone."

"I can understand that. How do you know so much though?"

"It's a thing called Bella's diary," I smiled.

Alice smiled back at me.

"I can see the way you think, Sapphira. Jacob Black was a great person, I just feel that he demanded to much out of your sister, Bella. As you may have read in one of her diaries, if she wrote this, Bella talked to me about how Jacob demanded her to make a choice. I wouldn't like that in one of my boyfriends. That is why Jasper is perfect."

I shuddered at Jasper's name. I think that Jasper was just weird, or at least I read from Bella's diary.

"Alice, do you think that Jacob would like me if I met him?"

"I don't know, ask him. Probably not, though, because he's imprinted to Renesmee, but you could try. I mean, you're his age, or I mean, Bella's age."

"What do you mean? I've never even seen him, Alice."

Alice jerked the car to a stop, and pointed at a house that I didn't recognize. I blinked, and the house was just like what Bella described it to me on the phone one day. My heart pounded at my thoughts. I could feel my blood moving inside me. It was Jacob's house.

"You don't expect me to go out there and talk to him, do you?"

"Trust me, Jacob's probably home."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," she smiled, confidently.

Alice was the best sister-in-law ever. She was part of my family now. Rosalie wasn't that great though, Bella said in her diaries that she wasn't as cool as Alice.

"Come with me," I pleaded.

"Fine," she said, and bit her lip.

I couldn't get my feet to move, but once I concentrated, my feet managed to get me to the front porch. Alice ran and danced behind me, doing a fancy dance move before she rang the door bell. I acted as if I spelled blood. It ran across my mind, and I shivered. Finally, a man in a wheelchair opened the door, and he looked at me, then Alice. He sighed.

"Hello, Alice?"

Alice responded gratefully, "Yes, it's me."

He blinked, "Um, what do you need?"

Alice sighed, "Sapphira wants to see Jacob."

He looked at me, and then at Alice, "Who is Sapphira?"

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "Sapphira Swan."

"Bella has a sister?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bella never talks about Sapphira, she didn't know she existed for a while. I have to go back home but Sapphira has never met Jacob, and since she has heard so much about him, she wants to meet him. Is that okay?"

"I guess so."

I smiled, and hugged the man, "Thanks, Mr. Black!"

"Anything for Charlie's daughters," he muttered, shocked.

I walked inside the house, and noticed that Alice didn't come in. I turned around and sighed.

"Come on, Alice."

"It'd be better if you went alone."

"Come on!" I pleaded.

"Just go, I'll meet you in the car," she smiled.

I started walking down the hall, and as Bella described it, I just passed Jacob's bedroom. I backed up, and looked at the door.

"Yeah, that's his room," Mr. Black said.

I knocked on the door, and I heard someone spring up inside the room. I suppose that he smelled Alice's vampire scent on me, and thought I was Bella.

Jacob opened the door in less than three seconds, and I looked right at him. He was more perfect than I imagined. He ran through my heart. I couldn't talk.

"Bella?" he asked loudly, excited.

"No, Jacob. I'm Sapphira. Sapphira Swan."

"Sapphira Swan?" he repeated.

"The girl is telling the truth, Jacob!" Mr. Black shouted.

"B-b-b-b-b-ella's sister?" he choked.

"Yeah," was all I could spit out.

"This is perfect. Let little Renesmee know that I love her so much- she's the most perfect little sister."

I sighed.

I looked at the ground, "You don't know why I'm here, do you?"

"Um, no. I didn't know that you existed."

"No one knew. I'm two years younger than Bella. But, technically, since she is stuck at 18, we are the same age. She didn't know that I existed."

"Yeah, bloodsucker turned her into one, otherwise she would have died from Renesmee. I'm so mad at myself for talking Bella into killing Renesmee, luckily, she didn't."

"Yeah," I sighed, looking down.

He pulled up my chin, forcing me to look at his face, "Why are you here, Sapphira?"

"Just, never mind. I have to go, Alice is waiting she brought me here. I begged her to take me here."

He looked at me, "But, why are you here?"

I couldn't tell him that I loved him. That was too embarrassing- maybe another day. "I have to go. Bye, Jacob."

The tears were starting to well up in my eyes already. I forced myself to look away from him and go to the door. I walked out and saw Alice. I started running from there.

Apparently, lucky for me, I forgot that Jacob was a werewolf- darn that energized kid. He started following me, and called my name five times. He ran out the door as soon as I started trying to get into the car.

"Sapphira, wait! What did I do?"

"Just forget it, Jacob. It was a mistake for me coming here."

I could hear Alice whisper, "Oh God."

I slammed the door, and started crying again. Alice looked at me and stroked my head. Jacob knocked the glass, and I rolled down the window.

"What?" I asked, too nervous to say more.

"Why did you come, Sapphira?" he asked, still calm.

"Forget it, Jacob."

"I will never forget it. You came, and I don't know why."

"Can't I just come here?"

"You had a reason, I can taste it."

"You can't taste nothing."

"Just like your sister," he muttered.

"I have to go. Bye, Jacob."

I rolled up the window and told Alice to step on it. Jacob started to run behind the car, but eventually got the message that I wanted him to stop. I could see his sigh, but I hoped so badly that he would never find out why I came.

Alice let out a huge yawn, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"I couldn't."

"Sapphira, you know he's going to find out, right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I can tell, he loves you. Renesmee much more though. You are his Bella. He used to love Bella. But, once he met Renesmee, he says that all the strings to her, her brothers, and anything else were loose. Everything connected to Renesmee."

"How would you know, you're not Edward. Duh, he loves Renesmee."

"I know, but just like Jacob had a feeling that you came for a reason, I do too."

"I wish he loved me. He told me that it was a mistake for trying to talk Bella into killing Renesmee."

"That's because he imprinted on her."

"Darn that werewolf thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we almost to your house?"

"About two minutes away."

"Alright."

When we got there, Bella's eyes were not red anymore, and she seemed calmer. Edward came out the door and put his hands over my shoulders and looked afraid.

"Sapphira, be careful with Bella, she still can have urges to kill humans."

"Alright. That's true- I'm the only normal one."

"Yes, you are human."

When I crashed through the door, Bella looked at me immediately. Her eyes were warm and golden. Her smile was there, and I could see that she was happy to see me.

I looked at Bella, "I feel so embarrassed."

"Why?" Bella asked me kindly.

"I went to Jacob's."

"Oh, that is the house of embarrassment."

I looked at her.

"Just kidding, continue," she smiled.

"He almost found out, Bella. I was so embarrassed. Then he started chasing after me trying to find out why I came. So close."

"He loves you," she responded simply.

"Yeah right. He's in dead love with Renesmee. No offense, but why did you have a child with Edward? I could have been like with Jacob."

"Renesmee is a gift to me, so glad we had her," she said, looking at Edward.

"I guess so."

Esme came down the stairs and looked shocked.

"Who is this?" she asked, shocked.

"Sapphira, my sister," Bella assured her.

"I'm sorry, but, Sapphira really shouldn't be here. She's the only human. And, Bella, you could still kill her."

"She's my sister, I'll do anything to save her," Bella told her.

"Alright, if you say so. Hello, Sapphira. How are you?"

"Still embarrassed."

"Could I ask why?"

"I went to Jacob's. He almost found out that I love him."

"Oh, I understand. Wait, you love him?"

"Bella's diaries."

"Oh. You do?"

Right then, a doorbell was at the door. Carlisle walked to the door and checked who it was before he opened it.

Bella looked up, "Who is it?"

Carlisle checked again, "Jacob."

Esme sighed heavily, "Great, another person that Bella might kill."

"Esme!" Bella shouted.

"You are still kind of a newborn, compared to us."

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, but she needs plenty of blood, doesn't she? Here's another one, Bella."

"Hold off on the blood, Jake's gonna go mad."

"Alright, Bella." Rosalie shrugged, "Your choice."

Carlisle looked frustrated, "Should I open the door? He's waiting."

"Sure," Bella murmured, looking at me.

Jacob came in, first looking at Bella, than at me. He came towards me, looking soft and gentle. Then, he looked back at Bella, and saw Renesmee in her hands, and ran straight to her.

"Hi, Renesmee. Who is the cutest kid in the world?"

I rolled my eyes.

I went in the kitchen. I whispered to Emmett, "Emmett, where is Edward's old room? I am not watching this."

"I don't blame you, he's usually over for hours. Edward told me he's here for you. But, his imprinting skills is taking over. Follow me."

Emmett walked up the stairs and directed me into Edward's room that was full of books and such.

The golden bed was in the middle of the room, on the floor and I just plopped down on the end of it and looked out the door.

"Thanks, Emmett," I whispered.

"Your welcome. If Jacob ever gets his mind together I'll tell him to come up here, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"It might be a while, let me get my DVD player for you. You might fall asleep. I guess that's what the bed if for, you're the only one that might ever use it."

"Thanks," I said and he was already out the door and back with the DVD player.

"You can put that on TV, too."

"Alright, bye Emmett," I said as he was leaving to go back downstairs.

I turned on the TV, and in about four hours I was dead asleep. I woke up and checked the time, it was 1:13am. I rolled over and started to go back to bed, when I noticed that there was this rock in my bed. A big rock.

I struggled to push it out, and I noticed that this "rock" had hair and looked like a person. My hands burned and I noticed that I couldn't push him out. I sighed, it was Jacob.

"I can't believe he slept over and now he's in the bed I want to sleep in," I whispered.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

He yawned in his sleep and put his arm on my head. He was clearly messing up my hair. His hand burned my head.

"JACOB!" I yelled, again.

"Huh? Huh? Yeah, I'll be there in the morning, Renesmee. I need sleep."

I frowned.

"JACOB, get your hand off my hand!"

Now his leg moved over my waist and I couldn't take it any longer.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed.

Edward burst through the door.

"What, Sapphira?"

"Little help here!"

"My heavens, I didn't put him next to you, Jasper did. Sorry."

"Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know."

Edward moved Jacob's leg and arm off me. Jacob's arms pulled me closer, and I sighed.

"Edward, he is burning me."

Edward struggled to get his arms off of me, and he couldn't. Edward yelled Jacob's name in his hear. Jacob woke up and looked at me. He was so… close. I suddenly fainted.

Hours later, I believe, Jacob and Edward were standing above me, looking concerned.

"Look what you did?" Edward barked at Jacob.

"I was asleep for God's sake, how should I know what I'm doing?"

I wanted them to bark at each other more, so I closed my eyes and tried to look like I was still passed out. I did feel sick.

"You burned her for God's sake. She shouldn't have to take that werewolf heat. You could have killed her if she didn't start calling my name, and if I wasn't close by."

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I was in the same bed with Bella's sister."

"It's already hot enough in this house, don't make it Mexico for her."

"I'm not Mexico," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, you're worse."

"Whatever."

"I think that Jasper is forgetting that Sapphira is still human."

"Why is this Jasper's fault?"

"Jasper carried you and put you beside Sapphira."

"Oh. Well, get your little vampire doctor."

"Alright, one second."

I felt Jacob's lips brush against my knotted hair. He touched my arm once, and I felt the burn. He kept it there for seconds, and my eyes flashed open.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed, and looked at Jacob.

"Sorry, I had an idea. I thought that if I burned you that you would wake up."

"You idiot!" I screamed. "You could have gotten Carlisle!"

"Edward's getting him."

"It's a little too late for that, huh?"

"Sorry."

He stared at me for a long moment, and my heart pounded inside my chest. My throat felt even, well.

When Carlisle came up, Jacob still looked at me, through deep silence. I felt sick.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I have to puke!"

I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet.

I could hear Edward talking to Jacob, "What did you do now?"

"I touched her arm and woke her up."

"That's not a good idea."

I smiled, Edward was getting better.

"I'll take that, because I practically live here, Cullen."

"Your lucky that I haven't kicked you out."

"I'm only here to be a best friend to Bella and a brotherly soul mate to Renesmee."

"You love Sapphira."

I was shocked at his words, I had to remember that Edward reads minds, though. It was probably true.

"That's impossible."

"To you, maybe. I can read your mind."

"I didn't say completely. You love Renesmee, more, because of your imprinting."

"Obviously."

"She loves you too," he whispered.

My cheeks burned to Jacob's temperature on their own. Luckily, they didn't know that I was listening.

"Yeah right," he exhaled.

"I'm a mind reader you dope. I think I would know more than you would."

"Sure, than can't you find out why she came over yesterday."

_Think about something else, think about something else, _I forced into my mind as the reason I thought about how I loved Jacob.

"Because, she loves you. I just told you that."

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't know me."

"She read Bella's diaries. That's how."

"She fell in love with me from Bella's diaries? I'm not that romantic. I'm surprised she doesn't love you."

"Sapphira hates me, she liked me at first, but then when Bella described that I ran away, she liked you then."

"Ha, I always knew that I would make a point to someone."

"We are not going to argue about that now, are we?"

"No."

"Dang it," Edward complained.

"What? You wanna argue?"

"Sapphira is hearing everything that we are saying."

I froze.

"What? Really? No way! She's throwing up right now."

"Everything we are saying is going across her mind."

"Oh," he said, lowly.

Once I was done puking, I went out and found Edward and Jacob talking in his room. Edward looked upset. Jacob looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Do not talk about it!" I screamed at both of them.

"Really Sapphira?" Edward strained.

"Sapphira's not here right now! Leave a message! Beep!" I said as I quickly slid on the railing.

Everyone stared at me. Alice sighed and got her keys. She already knew.

"Alice, let's go!"

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere!" I yelled.

"Sapphira! Sapphira! It's okay!" Jacob called after me.

I hopped in the car and Alice jumped in.

"The mall?"

"Yeah," I said as my eyes lit up.

Jacob was following behind us. My heart stopped, and my blood rushed out of my face.

"Alice, stop. I have to admit it."

"That's the best thing to do, Sapphira. Go ahead."

Jacob stared at me, stopped.

I was about to question what happened, but I remembered that I had to tell him.

"Jacob, I love you."

"So do I."

"You love Renesmee, you can never love me. Your lying."

"I know, it's possible for a werewolf to love someone else."

"Just forget it, Jacob."

"I don't want to forget," he whispered, pulling me in his arms.

This time, I really had to faint, my breathing slowed, and it felt like I died.

While I was still passed out, I could hear voices. Jacob was the most familiar in my head.

"Alice, get her to Carlisle. I did it again. God, this girl loves me."

I wanted to snap at him, but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength.

I felt someone carry me, with warm arms, and I knew it was Jacob. His lips brushed up against my hair again, and I suddenly felt like puking again. I did love him. He was like a drug to me, I loved him as Bella loved Edward.

Jacob explained my condition to Carlisle, and he told Edward to read my mind. I tried to send a message to Edward.

_Edward, I'm here. I don't have the strength to wake up, though. I can hear what everyone is saying. Trust me._

"Carlisle, she's awake. She just doesn't have the strength to wake up, literally."

"I see. Edward, see if she can find out why she is this way."

_Edward, Edward! Jacob's heat is truly burning me._

"She says that she was exposed to Jacob's heat too much. Jacob, put her down."

"Sorry, Sapphira," he whispered in my ear as he put me down gently on the couch.

"Sapphira, how weak do you feel?" Edward asked me, like he was talking to me.

_I feel… extremely weak. Edward, remember, I was burned by Jacob- you really need to get his body colder when he is taking me somewhere, this is just silly. I feel like sleeping for ten years._

Edward sounded louder, "She says that she feels extremely weak. And, she needs sleep."

I could hear another voice come into the room. I suspected that it was either Bella or Alice. I guess I would find out.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked, extremely mad.

A peep came out of Jacob, "Your sister is a fainting machine. I had to carry her, and then apparently I burned her."

"For God's sake, you really need to cool down, Jake."

Edward spoke up, "Bella, Jacob, be softer. I'm trying to search her mind for her thoughts. I'm not hearing anything right now. You really need to be quiet.

_Oh, sorry, Edward. Can I sleep now? I want to get away from all of the fuss._

Edward took some steps away from me and said, "Carlisle, she wants to sleep."

Carlisle sounded frustrated, "I suppose. If she stays like this for a while, we don't have any other choice but to…"

"But to what?" Jacob asked.

"Turn her into a vampire," Edward suggested in just a whisper.

_NO! NO! NO WAY WILL I BE TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!_

"Never mind, she doesn't want to be turned into a vampire," Edward announced.

Carlisle stroked my hair lightly, "We might have to, Sapphira. I'm sorry, but your sister wants you alive."

_Edward, tell Carlisle that I am not about to betray Renée and Charlie. That would be terribly wrong._

"This is an exact copy of what she said: Edward, tell Carlisle that I am not about to betray Renée and Charlie. That would be terribly wrong."

Carlisle, louder now, took a deep breath and spoke, "Sapphira, you can't live your life like this. What if you stay like this forever? Only vampire venom will bring you back awake. Edward cannot be with you at all times to tell people what you are trying to tell us. Your human friends would be oddly confused, and they would know our secret."

_How many hours until I ruin my live?_

"How much time until you want to turn her?" Edward asked Carlisle, calmly.

"Sapphira, you'll be happy as a vampire because-" Bella began.

"If she doesn't wake up in 6 hours, I'm afraid that she will have to be turned into a vampire."

_6 hours? Are you kidding me?_

"Yes, 6 hours, Sapphira," Edward whispered.

"Alice! Come down here!" Carlisle called.

In about 3 minutes later, another pair of footsteps came toward me and the crowd. I wasn't sure if Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were here too- but I guess I would find out eventually.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Can you please use your future-vision powers and see if we turn her into a vampire or not?" Carlisle questioned her.

"Alright, I'm on it."

About 5 minutes later, Alice jumped and trembled. I wonder what happened, maybe I would become a vampire. I'd rather die though.

Alice let out a loud grumble, "I can't see. The vision might include Jacob in it- that's why it's fuzzy."

"Hmmm, alright. Bella, can you please carry her upstairs so she can sleep in Edward's old room. I'll do some testing on my computer."

"No problem, Carlisle," Bella mumbled.

I was carried up the stairs in a swift motion. In less than 1 minute I was laid down on the golden bed.

I could tell Bella was looking over me, her hair brushed up against my face features, my nose, my cheeks.

"Sapphira, I have a question for you," Bella whispered. "I'm just not sure how you would react."

I thought that she forgot that I couldn't talk. I could only hear, that was the only thing I could do. I could feel, as well. Otherwise, nothing.

"Oh, right, you can hear me- but you cannot talk. Let me get Edward. One second, Sapphira."

I could hear her leave the room. There was talking about me downstairs, and many were talking about Jacob, Renesmee, and me. I tried to listen more carefully.

Minutes passed by, and still no Bella and Edward. I tried to wait longer, but I couldn't. If only I could hear downstairs.

"Jacob, you do realize that you imprinted on Renesmee," Alice reminded Jacob.

"I know, this really sucks. Give me Renesmee, I got to see her."

"No, I'm almost done putting her to sleep," Jasper refused.

"Jasper! Can you please give me Renesmee?" Jacob demanded.

"Fine," Jasper said.

I could hear Bella now. "Edward, can you come with me upstairs? I want to talk to Sapphira."

"Bella, love, just leave her upstairs. You can ask her when she wakes up."

"Are you sure that she'll wake up? We should make the most of her human hours. What if she doesn't wake up in 6 hours?"

"It's already been 1 hour, she has 5 hours left. We can't take our chances with 7 hours, she could die."

I was shocked. Time had gone _that_ quickly?

"Why would she die, Edward? That's what I don't understand."

"Usually, with normal humans, they have all the time in the world to wake up from passing out. But, Sapphira, she has been exposed to vampires so much, as well she is not passed out normally- because she can hear things. She also got overheated by Jacob. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Why wouldn't anyone come up here and talk to me? Of course I could only directly talk to Edward.

"Turn her into a vampire now," Bella declared.

"Sapphira doesn't want to become a vampire. I'll give her the full 6 hours, when those 6 hours are up, then I'll turn her into a vampire. Or Carlisle will."

"We can't take chances, Edward. I want Sapphira alive."

"You already cannot see your parents. There is a time limit now, because they will notice that you haven't been aging. They will become suspicious and believe that I did something to you. We have to make sure that Sapphira isn't like that."

"Sapphira has to live with as a Cullen," Bella said.

I shuddered at the idea. Sapphira Cullen.

"Bella, she doesn't have to. Charlie and Renée already probably miss you, and they will more, over the years, when you are not allowed to see them. We cannot break their hearts completely."

"If my sister dies, I can't repair myself."

"She won't, trust me. I'll do anything to keep her alive."

"I hope so."

"Jacob, are you done with Renesmee yet?" Bella asked.

In a soft voice, Jacob was cooing to Renesmee, "Do you need anything Renesmee?"

Edward let out a loud laugh, and Bella did too.

"Jeez, that imprinting stuff. Who's the dumb one now?" Rosalie moaned.

I wish I could laugh at Rosalie's joke. It looks like her and Jacob were still going at it. Ha, that was entertainment.

I just felt bad. I caused all of this trouble. I was passed out, and if I didn't wake up in 5 hours, I would be a vampire forever. I couldn't abandon my family like that. It was worse enough that Bella did that to Renée and Charlie, I couldn't do it too.

I decided to actually go to sleep. If I didn't, I might be stuck like this forever. I would rather die as a human, though. I never wanted to become a vampire.

Time that felt like hours later, I could feel people above me, crowding me. The air was hot, and it made it hard to breathe.

I tried to speak, hoping that I was awake. I couldn't find my lips, I couldn't find anything.

"I think she is still passed out," Edward decided.

I heard Carlisle now, "Read her mind, son."

"Alright, one second."

I tried to send a thought through my head. Luckily, I could only focus on one thing. I tried to make sure it didn't change so Edward could read it.

_Edward, I feel like I'm dead. I can't do anything but think of one thought. Just kill me. Please. I'd rather be dead._

"Carlisle, she says that she feels like she is dead and she cannot do anything but think of one thought. She wants to be killed."

Jacob's voice was nice and warm, "Sapphira, we or no one else is going to kill you."

Bella was upset. "There is no way that Sapphira is getting killed. If I knew her longer, then I wouldn't care as much, but I just found out that she was alive. I used to deny that she existed. I've never really met her."

After she said that, it was all a blur. I felt like I was dead. I wanted it that way. I felt pains here and there, but mostly, it felt like I was floating in water.


	2. Awaking

**2. Awaking**

"Sapphira, are you conscious?" Edward asked.

I could move my lips again, "Yeah, I'm just really tired. What time is it?"

"It's 10pm."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" I repeated, in shock.

"Yes, did you feel pains?" Edward questioned me calmly.

"I got here on Friday. That would mean, I was all weird on Saturday morning… it's Tuesday… I'm not a vampire am I?"

"No, of course not. The pains were Jacob's heat trying to zap you awake in the day. He's sleeping now, we spent about a day and a half trying to get you awake."

"But, it was more than 6 hours. Wouldn't you have to turn me into a vampire?"

"Carlisle checked your condition. Since Jacob was trying to zap you awake, he thought that you would be fine. Bella finally realized that she wanted you human to be with Charlie and Renée, obviously because she cannot visit them for long. You are human, you can age, Bella cannot."

"Why didn't you say no, Edward?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused. "Oh, I know what you are talking about. You should really get out of Bella's diaries. Anyway, I'll tell you. I promised her that I would do anything for her. Bella is my love. I would do anything for her."

"You almost killed her."

"It was her decision, I always knew that we could save her in the end."

"Don't be so sure."

"You should have just left Bella with Jacob. Bella would have then been normal. Charlie would be happy. Renée would be happy. Bella would be happy, although her heart would ache from you. You know what I want to know, you should have just left her forever. Jacob was doing a fine job with her. Then you almost broke her heart and killed yourself. I mean, why does she like you? You're a killer."

"I understand what you are getting at, Sapphira. I tried to tell her that. But, she was so interested in becoming a vampire. I couldn't tell her no."

"You should have. You tore our family apart. Charlie is alone, except for Sue."

"I'm sorry, Sapphira. I didn't mean to upset you. I understand why you do not like me for this."

"Yeah, but forget about it."

"Why forget? I thought you were upset."

"You're my brother."

"My marriage, not by blood."

"Obviously, you're blood was sucked out of you in the 20th century. Doesn't it freak you out that you are dating Bella, she's so young compared to you."

"I know, but age doesn't matter when I'm with Bella. I could be 2,000 years old and I wouldn't feel weird. The only thing that feels weird is being without Bella. It hurts me."

"Now you get to be with her for a long time."

"Forever," he nodded.

"Can I go downstairs now?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll take you down there."

"Is Jacob still there?"

"Yes, it's an imprinting outbreak."

"What is the purpose of that?"

"Purpose of what?"

"Imprinting. It's just stupid."

"So werewolves find their mate. I could understand why you are upset."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But, Bella's heart would be broken if I wasn't here for her. I mean, if Jacob and her were together, and then he finds that girl and imprints on her- he would leave Bella. That happened with Sam and Leah. Even though Leah was a little mean to people, I could understand if that happened to me. To be with the person that you love, and then that person rips your heart out. Bella just couldn't be around that, I suppose."

"I can relate. But, why Renesmee?"

"They are meant to be together. They are soul mates. But, Jacob is more of a brother than a husband, or boyfriend."

"Do you mind that Jacob imprinted on her?"

"Depends."

"How would he stop loving her?"

"If he was completely human, I guess."

"I have to make him human!"

"Don't count on it, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm older than you!"

"No you aren't, I was born in the 20th century."

"So was I!"

"The beginning of the 20th century."

"But I'm still 18, you're 17!"

"I've been 17 for a long time."

"Okay, let's go downstairs," I laughed.

Downstairs were Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Jacob. No Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Esme, or Carlisle. I wonder where they were.

"Hi Sapphira," Rosalie greeted.

"Hey, Rosalie. Where's Jasper, Alice, Es-" I began.

"Hunting," she interrupted.

"Good morning, err, night, sleepyhead!" Jacob yelled.

"Nice," I chuckled. "Do I have to go back to bed?"

Bella looked up at me from Renesmee, "I don't think so, you slept since Saturday morning. You should feel good."

"We were getting worried," Edward said behind me.

Bella looked at me again, "Yeah, Sapphira. Never scare us like that."

I looked at Jacob dully.

"I was just carrying you back to the house, don't blame me!"

"I feel really sick."

"That's odd," Edward commented.

For a while, it was silence. Then, the sound of the doorbell ruined it. Edward walked to the door, and ducked down in shock, he turned to Bella.

"Bella, Jane and Felix," Edward merely whispered.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob, Sapphira, go to Edward's room. Cover yourself in Edward's clothes. Make yourself smell like a vampire."

"My dog smell is going to give it away," Jacob complained.

"JUST GO!" Bella yelled.

Jacob and I ran up the stairs in lightning speed. I didn't care if I would pant later from how much energy it took out of me. I had to hurry.

"Jacob, here's his closet."

"Perfect, go in."

We both covered ourselves. We thought that Edward wouldn't mind if we messed up his closet a bit to save ourselves.

"Sapphira, you go in the back of the closet. You're human."

"You're a werewolf."

"Still, they'll kill you first if they want to kill us."

"Kill us? Why?"

"You're a human and you know the secret."

"You aren't human, why would they kill you?"

"I'm still not a vampire."

"Oh my gosh, I hear them. It sounds like Jane and Felix."

"How would you know?"

"Bella explains things good in her diaries. Very good."

"Okay, shhhhhh… let's listen."

Jane sounded angry, "I smell a human and a werewolf. I was in the area and smelled vampires, werewolves, and humans… in the same exact area."

"You know our daughter, Renesmee," Bella responded calmly.

"We smell something other than a half-human. It's a full human."

"That's unusual," Edward said.

"Do you think that this human might know the secret?"

"I do not believe it to be so, Jane," Edward responded.

"Enough with your foolishness, Felix and I will just check your household, then."

Bella finally admitted, and ruined the plan, "We cannot lie. My sister, Sapphira, has been staying here since Friday. She passed out on Saturday morning, and we were just taking care of her. She would never tell the secret, Jane, she's my sister."

"I would assume so, but dear, she needs to be turned into a vampire, otherwise killed."

"I was like that for a long time. She will never become a vampire, she doesn't want to."

"I guess that is alright for this time, Bella. So, why did she pass out?"

"Werewolf heat."

I looked at Jacob. He ignored me.

"Ah," Jane said. "I see. Does this werewolf know the secret?"

"Yeah, it's my friend, Jake."

"Interesting. I'm afraid that I will need to see them, though. To constrict the rules. Why is this werewolf here, anyhow?"

"He imprinted on my daughter, Renesmee."

"Stupid dog skills," she muttered.

"Yes, I assume," Bella said.

"Where are they?" Jane demanded.

"HIRA! JAKE! COME DOWN HERE!" Bella shouted.

"I guess that's us," I said.

"She really does like four letter nicknames."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake is four lettered, Hira is four lettered."

"Wow, Hira isn't even a word."

"I know. But it could be considered a name."

"You are starting to sound like Edward."

"Oh, that means I'm acting too smart."

"Exactly. So, what do you think that the Volturi will do to us?"

"Were you listening? They want to 'constrict the rules'."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"Let's go."

When we got downstairs, Jane looked pleasant and happy. Felix, however, looked disappointed. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. I hope it wasn't me.

Felix's lips quivered at me. He looked like he would kill me and suck my blood. I couldn't take it. I would faint again, I knew it.

Jane resisted him, "Felix, stop," was all she said.

Felix stared at me, "Human. Blood."

Jane smiled at me crookedly, "I'm sorry, he likes blood."

"Jacob's right here you know, Felix," I tried to convince him.

Jacob hit me.

"Ow! I'm just saying, you are animal blood. Animal blood is better."

Jane looked at me, her hands on Felix's shoulders. "He hates animal blood, thanks for the offer."

"Why does he want to kill me? He's controlled, right?"

"He hasn't had blood in a while. He's also been around vampires for a while. You're his first human visit in months. He's thirsty."

"Can I get out of here?"

"I would, sweetie."

Felix growled at me. His eyes locked on me. He started to charge at me.

"Sapphira, grab my hand! Get on my back!" Edward yelled.

"Great, now I'm the one being hunted," I muttered.

"Bella, meet me in Seattle. Jacob, grab Renesmee and go with Bella. I'll meet you guys in a hotel room in Seattle, tell them to get in the room that is titled 'Edward'."

Jane looked apologetic. "Don't worry, he didn't hear anything that you said. He never does when he wants a human. I'll try to hold him back. But, sometimes, I can't, otherwise I'll get killed."

"Do your best!" Edward shouted, ramming down the door.

Bella and Jacob ran behind us, getting into the car as fast as possible. Bella waved to me, and yelled, "Good luck!"


	3. Kill

**3. Hunt**

"Sapphira, are you alright?" Edward asked me once we passed Charlie's house.

"Fine, just drop me off here."

"We can't leave you here, Felix might kill Charlie as well."

"Fine, we're going to Seattle?"

"Yes, don't let him trick you like James did, though. All vampires need human blood at some point, or have a craving. Some have big cravings, that it turns into a hunt. This is a hunt. Exactly like what happened to Bella, but much different. You see, we were playing baseball-" he said.

I interrupted, I was sick of people telling me stuff about Bella that I already knew, "Yeah, I know, James, Laurent, and Victoria came at the baseball came and wanted to join. They said something like, 'You brought a snack' and then James started hunting Bella. I got it."

"Will I be save?"

"We all will do anything to make you save again."

I rolled my eyes. "That's in Bella's diary too."

He chuckled, "I figured."

"Why are you so alright with this?"

"Alright with what?"

"Me. In. Danger."

"I'm just making the best of the moment."

"Really?" I snorted.

"You are as almost as hard to protect as Bella, in the beginning, though. When she was human. She was very clumsy."

"That sounds familiar. People used to call me clumsy."

"I couldn't imagine why," he chuckled.

"Edward, I was wrong about you. You're not that bad."

"Thanks. Um, can you check how far away Felix is?"

"He's still like really far away. I can't see him. I guess Jane still has him held back. Oh, wait, never mind. I can see them. Really close."

"How far away is the car?"

"Like 20 feet behind us."

"Alright, get ready for delivery. I'm gonna put you in the back seat."

"Great, but where are you gonna go?"

"In the front passenger seat, beside Bella. She's driving."

"I suppose, it would be hard to switch drivers."

"Very difficult," he agreed.

I took one deep breath, and as soon as I was done, Edward was already slowing down just a bit, and opened the backdoor. He angled me, and dumped me in the back seat. I almost crushed Renesmee, of course Jacob moved her to his left and told me to be careful. Edward was still running, and I closed my door. Edward opened the door and hopped in.

Bella looked directly at Edward. "Great job, guys. The dilemma is that Felix is rather close."

"Step on it," Edward ordered.

Bella accelerated the car and we went faster. I couldn't breathe well. It felt like I was taking stress pills, instead of stress-relievers.

"I'm tired, is it save for me to sleep?" I asked generally.

Edward looked back at me, his eyebrows pulled together gracefully, "I would assume. We will wake you up if we need you or if there is a problem, though. So be prepared."

I started to relieve, "I'm just tired, a hour or so will be fine."

I buckled my seat belt, which only covered my waist when I laid down across the backseat. I had to curl up, remembering that Jacob was still there.

Through my sleep, I heard Jacob's constant cooing and talking to Renesmee. I could tell that Bella was fed up with it, considering that he was treating Renesmee very carefully and saying something to her in a baby voice very often.

I thought that we were going to Seattle, we have been driving for about like 5 hours. I couldn't understand why we were in the car that long, it couldn't take that long to get there. We were in Forks.

I heard Edward's voice very soft over Jacob's loud snore, "Turn right here, Bella. That should take us to Memphis."

_Memphis, Tennessee? _Are they _serious? _Was Felix still following us? The thought of Felix trying to kill be just gave me the chills. Death was not something that I was ready for.

What felt like hours later, in the blind light, I saw Edward fighting with another fellow vampire. I could tell it was Felix, especially with how he talked to Edward. They were fighting over my death. Edward, on my side, wanted to protect me- as I was very important to Bella, and he didn't believe in killing humans through vampire thirst. Felix, on his own side, wanted to kill me- as he could not control his extremely uncontrollable thirst.

I looked around for Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. Edward told me that he would wake me up if there was a problem. Where was Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee? I started freaking out and sweating. I felt my eyes slowly close.

I felt like I was on a soft silky bed. The room was dark. I saw a person move.

"BELLA! BELLA! EDWARD! JACOB! SOMEONE! HELP!"

I heard a gentle voice, "Sapphira, Sapphira? Did you feel anything?"

"Bella? Bella?" I called.

"It's Jacob. You just got bitten."

"What? What?" I yelled.

"Shhh, be careful."

"Edward told me that he would wake me up if there was a problem."

"We couldn't wake you up. We decided to take you were Edward and Felix fought. You were save though. We left you plenty of food and water. I guess you didn't see the note."

I could see more clear. Jacob was standing above me, and I was on the bed. The TV and the light was on.

"I couldn't see very much, it was all a blur. Then you showed up."

"Where's Bella? Where's Renesmee? Where's Edward? Where are we?"

"Bella, Renesmee, and Edward are in Memphis still fighting Felix. Renesmee is off to the side, of course. Felix does not thirst for her half-human blood, though. He thirsts for yours. They asked me to stay in Florida with you. We are in Miami."

"What time is it? What day is it?"

"It's 9:54pm on Thursday."

"Wait, Jacob, how come you aren't like in pain from being away from Renesmee?"

"I know she's save, that held me through."

"You could have grabbed her, though."

"There's only so much I can do, pal."

"Wait, so how did I get bit?"

"Well, because Felix through me against this wall or whatever. Renesmee isn't much of a help, we left her aside, and we didn't want her hurt. Edward was trailing behind because he was helping Bella recover from almost being thrown ten feet down on the street."

"Bella's a vampire, she can handle the pain, can't she?"

"She can, but she was just shocked. Bella is such a human, even though she isn't one- what I mean is, she acts like a human."

"I'm sorry that you had to stay with me. Wait, how'd we get to Miami?"

"We took the car."

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"Probably because I had to carry you like a mile each time to and back the place in Memphis from the car."

"Wait, they're stuck there!"

"Who?"

"Renesmee, Bella, and Edward!"

"I know, but remember that Bella and Edward are vampires. One of them will probably carry Renesmee, and they'll run here."

"I am not making them run! Let's go back!"

"I am not going to go another couple hours there, Sapphira."

"It will take days for them to get back."

"That was the only negative thing. You and Edward really should have taken that other car."

"I have one thought: I thought vampires and werewolves and that stuff didn't exist."

"So did I. It's a strange world, isn't it?"

"I feel really sick. Are we in a hotel room?"

"Yeah, best one in Miami."

I rolled my eyes. My head was so wobbly, I looked around for the pillows but couldn't find any. I just propped myself up against the bed frame. Minutes later, Jacob went by the window and bent down. He grabbed two pillows and threw them at me with a lot of force. I fell off the bed.

"God, dude!" I said, getting up.

"Sorry, hold on, let me help you."

His eyes locked on mine and we held like that for about a minute. I didn't know the exact time because I was too hazy to count.

"Bella has to stop being so specific in her diaries!" I muttered.

Oh _crap. _I didn't mean to say that out loud! I hope that Jacob didn't notice. If he did, he might think that I meant how Bella was so descriptive of Jacob- and he would notice that I loved him. A lot.

"Sapphira, you don't have to pretend," he said, lifting my chin from looking down.

I had to cover myself, I knew that I would be completely obvious what I was trying to hide. I had to try. "Pretend? What do you mean?"

"That giggling voice doesn't fool me anywhere. Trust me, it's okay. I won't say it. You can."

How Bella ever stated it, when Jacob and her relationship, which of course meant friendship, was as easy as breathing. I couldn't understand why Jacob and I couldn't be the same way.

"I love you," I said in a whisper.

"It's okay, I kind of like you too. I mean, Renesmee isn't like my girlfriend kind of love. So, that would be okay. I'm just like her protector."

"But you'll eventually date her," I whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe. If anything happens to her, I'm broken."

"So, as long as you know she's save your not freaking out?"

"Exactly," he murmured.

"I'm smart!" I laughed.

"Werewolf smart," he added.

"Oh, I know one thing and now I'm a werewolf expert! Wow."

"I'm like really hungry, are you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I've been like not knowing what the heck was going on forever. I think so!"

"What would happen if Felix came here?"

"I'm not that fast in human form. I'll go to werewolf form and you can hop on."

"Seriously? Don't you think that would look really odd? Me on a wolf's back?"

"Werewolf's back," he corrected.

"You know what I mean, they would think it is a wolf."

"Who cares. Anyway, I don't smell any vampires around here. Except the scent rubbing off on us. You're fine."

"Wait a second, wait a second. If Bella, Edward, and Renesmee are coming here… won't Felix follow?"

"We are hoping that he will control himself by then," Jacob mumbled.

"Why did you leave Renesmee there, though?" I asked.

"I can't grab everyone. Besides, you're the most delicate one. I think Renesmee will be fine. She's half-human, you are full."

"Good point, smarty."

"Where was that attitude when my dad found out that I got an F on all of my quizzes in Math?"

"Really? Wow."

"I was like in 3rd grade."

"Ah," I said, nodding my head approvingly. "I see."

"You are really freaking me out right now."

"My specialty," I said, beaming.

He rolled his eyes.

"How would you feel if I became a vampire? I know you didn't want Bella to be one."

"I'd rather people stay human. I agree with your point. By becoming a vampire, in the beginning, you need to stay away from your parents. Then, later, you are able to see them again, but only for a little bit because otherwise they will notice that you have stopped aging.

"Bella can never be human again, I want you to be human, Sapphira. No offense to all of the vampires, but you kind of just throw your life away, avoiding the people that know you- making sure they do not notice that you haven't been aging. It's rather a waste. I would never do that. But, I don't have to, I don't age, I'm a werewolf."

"But, Jacob, you don't have to be away from your parents."

"My dad knows, it's in our blood. He's human, though, now."

"What about your mom?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I brought it up."

"No problem, I think that you would notice that because when you came over there weren't any girls in the house. I did have sisters, but they're older."

"Interesting. Okay, where was your hungry thought? I'm hungry."

"There's a restaurant in the hotel, come on."

"Wait- take the map!"

"There is no map!"

"You said that this was the best hotel in Miami. If there is no map-"

"Whatever," he interrupted.

It took us a half an hour to finally get to the restaurant. We waited for an hour just to get the table. Jacob started to complain, so at least we didn't have to wait for another hour.

When we sat down, the waitress appeared immediately. "Hi, my name is Susan and I'll be your server today. Can I start yal' off with some drinks?"

"Pepsi," we both said at the same time.

"Two Pepsi drinks? I'll be right back!" Susan said.

"That was fast," I admitted.

"I know, thank God I know where to pick to eat."

"We had to wait forever to get here, and then we had to wait an hour to get a table."

"It's fancy!" he cried.

"You're really scaring me," I said.

"My specialty," he beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

Right after my eye-roll, the waitress was back. She nearly spilled half of our drinks before she got there.

"There are free re-fills," she said.

"You are really fast," I said.

"I try," she responded.

"Can I second you off with any appetizers?"

My eyes lit up. "Shrimp and mozzarella sticks!"

"Fine, you do realize that I'm paying for this," he said glumly.

"I haven't eaten in a day."

"Neither have I."

Susan just bust in, "Shrimp and mozzarella sticks? Sounds good. This one might take a while."

"Thank God," I said under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preface**

Being compared to my sister, Bella Cullen, is hard. I am only a human, 3 years younger than her- now being a year younger, 17. Now, it is about 2 years after her marriage to Edward Cullen, and I want the werewolf, Jacob Black.

Jacob Black saw the good in Bella. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't have picked Jacob. She told me more than a thousand times that she couldn't live without Edward. That was a lie because Edward was nothing other than a vampire. And, he turned Bella, my own sister, into a vampire- forever. I don't care if she was about to die, Edward should have said no, otherwise Bella wouldn't have gotten pregnant. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted hope, I wanted dreams, I wanted Jacob, I wanted Edward dead.

Although, Jacob imprinted on my niece, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, he would like that baby more than me, which was stupid and wrong. Bella has told me more than a thousand times over the phone, "Sapphira, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he will always love her. It's a werewolf thing. That's why I chose Edward, he committed to me."

I wanted Jacob, he saw everything, he was the blood of my life. He could become human, if he calmed down. He could be just like me. Bella was 18 years old, she was stuck at that age forever. I, Sapphira, had to choose if I wanted to be with Jacob and turn into a vampire, or die as a human.

Whether to become a vampire- with my sister, living forever in the dreams of the Cullens, or stay human, in which I would hope Jacob would too, was a hard choice. Bella, of course, wanted me to join the Cullens. I would never be called Sapphira Cullen, I would always be Sapphira Swan- or even better… Sapphira Black.

Bella used to deny that I existed, when she lived in Arizona with Renée and me. When Bella moved to Forks, she started to think that I was dead. Now, she is so happy, that I am alive. Ever since she met Edward, she thought I was dead. I was never talked about in her life, including her diaries. I, Sapphira Swan, was a myth.

Right now, Bella was at the vampire's house, otherwise known as the Cullens'. She lived there, anyway. I couldn't see her for about 2 years or so, because when her baby was born, Renesmee, she was turned into a newborn vampire. She could kill me at anytime. But, Carlisle and Edward thought that she was rather controlled for a newborn.

From all of Bella's diaries, she says that Jacob would always say that he would always be on the sidelines, fighting for her, until her heart stopped beating. He wouldn't do that anymore, because she was a vampire. Her heart didn't beat anymore, she was immortal. But, I had a heart beat. And so did Renesmee. May the best mortal win. Well, whatever part of you is mortal. Of course she could win by a mile, for her beauty, and being a human. Renesmee was one of a kind, that gave her points as well. I wanted to win Jacob, not for my looks, not for my beauty, but for my personality and how I act.

**1. Burned**

I haven't seen Jacob, ever. I have heard of him, the way he would do everything for Bella. He would never stop to impress her or win her heart. But, before her wedding, he ran off. I suspect that he was angry at Bella, who wouldn't?

Jacob could get over Bella, especially because he was imprinted to Renesmee. He was over her. Imprinting was a werewolf thing, he was meant to be with Renesmee. I didn't think it needed to be that way. It was just stupid.

Jacob was everything in my life, he was the one I fell in love with, just from reading from Bella's diary, which she kept hidden at Charlie's house in Forks. The way she described Edward, I almost fell in love with him - in her first book of diaries. The second diary, however, she described how Edward left her. Edward put her through all of the pain of him leaving her, then she hung out with Jacob. If she would have just stayed with Jacob, then we wouldn't have this problem. Edward would kill himself by contacting the Volturi, or as Jacob says, the Italian killers, and Bella would love a normal person. Nothing in my life was normal anymore, thanks to Bella.

If I could just meet Jacob, the love of my life, it would hold me through until the day I die. I decided that I could meet Bella, again, because I haven't seen her since she left for Forks to live with Charlie. Charlie most likely was upset, but likely he had Sue Clearwater. I couldn't see her for a while, because she was a newborn vampire, and she might have killed me. I had to talk to her over the phone for about 2 years. I think she is save by now.

Since I was in Forks, at Charlie's house, taking Bella's old room, I looked under her bed for her diaries. I believe in her third diary she put Edward's phone number in it for save-keeping. I took the phone and dialed it in. A crisp, gentle voice answered the phone, and greeted me.

"Is this the vampire house?" I asked, angrily.

I could feel his frown, "Yes, Edward Cullen speaking."

"You will just not stop, will you?"

"I beg your pardon. Stop what?"

"Your game."

"Again, what game?"

"You just want me to like you because you are married to Bella. You want me not to hate you. Well, guess what? It's not working."

"I am just being polite, Sapphira. No need to get upset."

"Whatever, bloodsucker. Is Bella save to be around now? I've been waiting ages to see her. We're the same age now."

"Yes, I'll have Alice pick you up. You're at Charlie's right?

"Yeah, no duh."

"Alright, she's coming."

"You guys are like 15 minutes away, I can't wait that long. I need to see Bella."

"Trust me, she's fast. Bye, Sapphira."

"Bye, Edward," I gritted through my teeth.

Finally, when Alice picked me up, I noticed her urgency. Her eyes were wide, motioning me to hurry, and I did. I wanted to know what she was so excited about. I mean, I'm not the president here.

"Hello, Sapphira," Alice greeted me softly and politely.

"Hey, Alice."

"I have a question for you, do you hate me too? I know you hate Edward. I hope that you know that he just left Bella for her own safety."

"I don't hate you, like I have told Bella all the time, I hate Edward. He's lucky I didn't start barking at him on the phone."

"I can understand that. How do you know so much though?"

"It's a thing called Bella's diary," I smiled.

Alice smiled back at me.

"I can see the way you think, Sapphira. Jacob Black was a great person, I just feel that he demanded to much out of your sister, Bella. As you may have read in one of her diaries, if she wrote this, Bella talked to me about how Jacob demanded her to make a choice. I wouldn't like that in one of my boyfriends. That is why Jasper is perfect."

I shuddered at Jasper's name. I think that Jasper was just weird, or at least I read from Bella's diary.

"Alice, do you think that Jacob would like me if I met him?"

"I don't know, ask him. Probably not, though, because he's imprinted to Renesmee, but you could try. I mean, you're his age, or I mean, Bella's age."

"What do you mean? I've never even seen him, Alice."

Alice jerked the car to a stop, and pointed at a house that I didn't recognize. I blinked, and the house was just like what Bella described it to me on the phone one day. My heart pounded at my thoughts. I could feel my blood moving inside me. It was Jacob's house.

"You don't expect me to go out there and talk to him, do you?"

"Trust me, Jacob's probably home."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," she smiled, confidently.

Alice was the best sister-in-law ever. She was part of my family now. Rosalie wasn't that great though, Bella said in her diaries that she wasn't as cool as Alice.

"Come with me," I pleaded.

"Fine," she said, and bit her lip.

I couldn't get my feet to move, but once I concentrated, my feet managed to get me to the front porch. Alice ran and danced behind me, doing a fancy dance move before she rang the door bell. I acted as if I spelled blood. It ran across my mind, and I shivered. Finally, a man in a wheelchair opened the door, and he looked at me, then Alice. He sighed.

"Hello, Alice?"

Alice responded gratefully, "Yes, it's me."

He blinked, "Um, what do you need?"

Alice sighed, "Sapphira wants to see Jacob."

He looked at me, and then at Alice, "Who is Sapphira?"

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "Sapphira Swan."

"Bella has a sister?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bella never talks about Sapphira, she didn't know she existed for a while. I have to go back home but Sapphira has never met Jacob, and since she has heard so much about him, she wants to meet him. Is that okay?"

"I guess so."

I smiled, and hugged the man, "Thanks, Mr. Black!"

"Anything for Charlie's daughters," he muttered, shocked.

I walked inside the house, and noticed that Alice didn't come in. I turned around and sighed.

"Come on, Alice."

"It'd be better if you went alone."

"Come on!" I pleaded.

"Just go, I'll meet you in the car," she smiled.

I started walking down the hall, and as Bella described it, I just passed Jacob's bedroom. I backed up, and looked at the door.

"Yeah, that's his room," Mr. Black said.

I knocked on the door, and I heard someone spring up inside the room. I suppose that he smelled Alice's vampire scent on me, and thought I was Bella.

Jacob opened the door in less than three seconds, and I looked right at him. He was more perfect than I imagined. He ran through my heart. I couldn't talk.

"Bella?" he asked loudly, excited.

"No, Jacob. I'm Sapphira. Sapphira Swan."

"Sapphira Swan?" he repeated.

"The girl is telling the truth, Jacob!" Mr. Black shouted.

"B-b-b-b-b-ella's sister?" he choked.

"Yeah," was all I could spit out.

"This is perfect. Let little Renesmee know that I love her so much- she's the most perfect little sister."

I sighed.

I looked at the ground, "You don't know why I'm here, do you?"

"Um, no. I didn't know that you existed."

"No one knew. I'm two years younger than Bella. But, technically, since she is stuck at 18, we are the same age. She didn't know that I existed."

"Yeah, bloodsucker turned her into one, otherwise she would have died from Renesmee. I'm so mad at myself for talking Bella into killing Renesmee, luckily, she didn't."

"Yeah," I sighed, looking down.

He pulled up my chin, forcing me to look at his face, "Why are you here, Sapphira?"

"Just, never mind. I have to go, Alice is waiting she brought me here. I begged her to take me here."

He looked at me, "But, why are you here?"

I couldn't tell him that I loved him. That was too embarrassing- maybe another day. "I have to go. Bye, Jacob."

The tears were starting to well up in my eyes already. I forced myself to look away from him and go to the door. I walked out and saw Alice. I started running from there.

Apparently, lucky for me, I forgot that Jacob was a werewolf- darn that energized kid. He started following me, and called my name five times. He ran out the door as soon as I started trying to get into the car.

"Sapphira, wait! What did I do?"

"Just forget it, Jacob. It was a mistake for me coming here."

I could hear Alice whisper, "Oh God."

I slammed the door, and started crying again. Alice looked at me and stroked my head. Jacob knocked the glass, and I rolled down the window.

"What?" I asked, too nervous to say more.

"Why did you come, Sapphira?" he asked, still calm.

"Forget it, Jacob."

"I will never forget it. You came, and I don't know why."

"Can't I just come here?"

"You had a reason, I can taste it."

"You can't taste nothing."

"Just like your sister," he muttered.

"I have to go. Bye, Jacob."

I rolled up the window and told Alice to step on it. Jacob started to run behind the car, but eventually got the message that I wanted him to stop. I could see his sigh, but I hoped so badly that he would never find out why I came.

Alice let out a huge yawn, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"I couldn't."

"Sapphira, you know he's going to find out, right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I can tell, he loves you. Renesmee much more though. You are his Bella. He used to love Bella. But, once he met Renesmee, he says that all the strings to her, her brothers, and anything else were loose. Everything connected to Renesmee."

"How would you know, you're not Edward. Duh, he loves Renesmee."

"I know, but just like Jacob had a feeling that you came for a reason, I do too."

"I wish he loved me. He told me that it was a mistake for trying to talk Bella into killing Renesmee."

"That's because he imprinted on her."

"Darn that werewolf thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we almost to your house?"

"About two minutes away."

"Alright."

When we got there, Bella's eyes were not red anymore, and she seemed calmer. Edward came out the door and put his hands over my shoulders and looked afraid.

"Sapphira, be careful with Bella, she still can have urges to kill humans."

"Alright. That's true- I'm the only normal one."

"Yes, you are human."

When I crashed through the door, Bella looked at me immediately. Her eyes were warm and golden. Her smile was there, and I could see that she was happy to see me.

I looked at Bella, "I feel so embarrassed."

"Why?" Bella asked me kindly.

"I went to Jacob's."

"Oh, that is the house of embarrassment."

I looked at her.

"Just kidding, continue," she smiled.

"He almost found out, Bella. I was so embarrassed. Then he started chasing after me trying to find out why I came. So close."

"He loves you," she responded simply.

"Yeah right. He's in dead love with Renesmee. No offense, but why did you have a child with Edward? I could have been like with Jacob."

"Renesmee is a gift to me, so glad we had her," she said, looking at Edward.

"I guess so."

Esme came down the stairs and looked shocked.

"Who is this?" she asked, shocked.

"Sapphira, my sister," Bella assured her.

"I'm sorry, but, Sapphira really shouldn't be here. She's the only human. And, Bella, you could still kill her."

"She's my sister, I'll do anything to save her," Bella told her.

"Alright, if you say so. Hello, Sapphira. How are you?"

"Still embarrassed."

"Could I ask why?"

"I went to Jacob's. He almost found out that I love him."

"Oh, I understand. Wait, you love him?"

"Bella's diaries."

"Oh. You do?"

Right then, a doorbell was at the door. Carlisle walked to the door and checked who it was before he opened it.

Bella looked up, "Who is it?"

Carlisle checked again, "Jacob."

Esme sighed heavily, "Great, another person that Bella might kill."

"Esme!" Bella shouted.

"You are still kind of a newborn, compared to us."

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, but she needs plenty of blood, doesn't she? Here's another one, Bella."

"Hold off on the blood, Jake's gonna go mad."

"Alright, Bella." Rosalie shrugged, "Your choice."

Carlisle looked frustrated, "Should I open the door? He's waiting."

"Sure," Bella murmured, looking at me.

Jacob came in, first looking at Bella, than at me. He came towards me, looking soft and gentle. Then, he looked back at Bella, and saw Renesmee in her hands, and ran straight to her.

"Hi, Renesmee. Who is the cutest kid in the world?"

I rolled my eyes.

I went in the kitchen. I whispered to Emmett, "Emmett, where is Edward's old room? I am not watching this."

"I don't blame you, he's usually over for hours. Edward told me he's here for you. But, his imprinting skills is taking over. Follow me."

Emmett walked up the stairs and directed me into Edward's room that was full of books and such.

The golden bed was in the middle of the room, on the floor and I just plopped down on the end of it and looked out the door.

"Thanks, Emmett," I whispered.

"Your welcome. If Jacob ever gets his mind together I'll tell him to come up here, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"It might be a while, let me get my DVD player for you. You might fall asleep. I guess that's what the bed if for, you're the only one that might ever use it."

"Thanks," I said and he was already out the door and back with the DVD player.

"You can put that on TV, too."

"Alright, bye Emmett," I said as he was leaving to go back downstairs.

I turned on the TV, and in about four hours I was dead asleep. I woke up and checked the time, it was 1:13am. I rolled over and started to go back to bed, when I noticed that there was this rock in my bed. A big rock.

I struggled to push it out, and I noticed that this "rock" had hair and looked like a person. My hands burned and I noticed that I couldn't push him out. I sighed, it was Jacob.

"I can't believe he slept over and now he's in the bed I want to sleep in," I whispered.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

He yawned in his sleep and put his arm on my head. He was clearly messing up my hair. His hand burned my head.

"JACOB!" I yelled, again.

"Huh? Huh? Yeah, I'll be there in the morning, Renesmee. I need sleep."

I frowned.

"JACOB, get your hand off my hand!"

Now his leg moved over my waist and I couldn't take it any longer.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed.

Edward burst through the door.

"What, Sapphira?"

"Little help here!"

"My heavens, I didn't put him next to you, Jasper did. Sorry."

"Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know."

Edward moved Jacob's leg and arm off me. Jacob's arms pulled me closer, and I sighed.

"Edward, he is burning me."

Edward struggled to get his arms off of me, and he couldn't. Edward yelled Jacob's name in his hear. Jacob woke up and looked at me. He was so… close. I suddenly fainted.

Hours later, I believe, Jacob and Edward were standing above me, looking concerned.

"Look what you did?" Edward barked at Jacob.

"I was asleep for God's sake, how should I know what I'm doing?"

I wanted them to bark at each other more, so I closed my eyes and tried to look like I was still passed out. I did feel sick.

"You burned her for God's sake. She shouldn't have to take that werewolf heat. You could have killed her if she didn't start calling my name, and if I wasn't close by."

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I was in the same bed with Bella's sister."

"It's already hot enough in this house, don't make it Mexico for her."

"I'm not Mexico," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, you're worse."

"Whatever."

"I think that Jasper is forgetting that Sapphira is still human."

"Why is this Jasper's fault?"

"Jasper carried you and put you beside Sapphira."

"Oh. Well, get your little vampire doctor."

"Alright, one second."

I felt Jacob's lips brush against my knotted hair. He touched my arm once, and I felt the burn. He kept it there for seconds, and my eyes flashed open.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed, and looked at Jacob.

"Sorry, I had an idea. I thought that if I burned you that you would wake up."

"You idiot!" I screamed. "You could have gotten Carlisle!"

"Edward's getting him."

"It's a little too late for that, huh?"

"Sorry."

He stared at me for a long moment, and my heart pounded inside my chest. My throat felt even, well.

When Carlisle came up, Jacob still looked at me, through deep silence. I felt sick.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I have to puke!"

I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet.

I could hear Edward talking to Jacob, "What did you do now?"

"I touched her arm and woke her up."

"That's not a good idea."

I smiled, Edward was getting better.

"I'll take that, because I practically live here, Cullen."

"Your lucky that I haven't kicked you out."

"I'm only here to be a best friend to Bella and a brotherly soul mate to Renesmee."

"You love Sapphira."

I was shocked at his words, I had to remember that Edward reads minds, though. It was probably true.

"That's impossible."

"To you, maybe. I can read your mind."

"I didn't say completely. You love Renesmee, more, because of your imprinting."

"Obviously."

"She loves you too," he whispered.

My cheeks burned to Jacob's temperature on their own. Luckily, they didn't know that I was listening.

"Yeah right," he exhaled.

"I'm a mind reader you dope. I think I would know more than you would."

"Sure, than can't you find out why she came over yesterday."

_Think about something else, think about something else, _I forced into my mind as the reason I thought about how I loved Jacob.

"Because, she loves you. I just told you that."

"Are you kidding me? She doesn't know me."

"She read Bella's diaries. That's how."

"She fell in love with me from Bella's diaries? I'm not that romantic. I'm surprised she doesn't love you."

"Sapphira hates me, she liked me at first, but then when Bella described that I ran away, she liked you then."

"Ha, I always knew that I would make a point to someone."

"We are not going to argue about that now, are we?"

"No."

"Dang it," Edward complained.

"What? You wanna argue?"

"Sapphira is hearing everything that we are saying."

I froze.

"What? Really? No way! She's throwing up right now."

"Everything we are saying is going across her mind."

"Oh," he said, lowly.

Once I was done puking, I went out and found Edward and Jacob talking in his room. Edward looked upset. Jacob looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Do not talk about it!" I screamed at both of them.

"Really Sapphira?" Edward strained.

"Sapphira's not here right now! Leave a message! Beep!" I said as I quickly slid on the railing.

Everyone stared at me. Alice sighed and got her keys. She already knew.

"Alice, let's go!"

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere!" I yelled.

"Sapphira! Sapphira! It's okay!" Jacob called after me.

I hopped in the car and Alice jumped in.

"The mall?"

"Yeah," I said as my eyes lit up.

Jacob was following behind us. My heart stopped, and my blood rushed out of my face.

"Alice, stop. I have to admit it."

"That's the best thing to do, Sapphira. Go ahead."

Jacob stared at me, stopped.

I was about to question what happened, but I remembered that I had to tell him.

"Jacob, I love you."

"So do I."

"You love Renesmee, you can never love me. Your lying."

"I know, it's possible for a werewolf to love someone else."

"Just forget it, Jacob."

"I don't want to forget," he whispered, pulling me in his arms.

This time, I really had to faint, my breathing slowed, and it felt like I died.

While I was still passed out, I could hear voices. Jacob was the most familiar in my head.

"Alice, get her to Carlisle. I did it again. God, this girl loves me."

I wanted to snap at him, but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength.

I felt someone carry me, with warm arms, and I knew it was Jacob. His lips brushed up against my hair again, and I suddenly felt like puking again. I did love him. He was like a drug to me, I loved him as Bella loved Edward.

Jacob explained my condition to Carlisle, and he told Edward to read my mind. I tried to send a message to Edward.

_Edward, I'm here. I don't have the strength to wake up, though. I can hear what everyone is saying. Trust me._

"Carlisle, she's awake. She just doesn't have the strength to wake up, literally."

"I see. Edward, see if she can find out why she is this way."

_Edward, Edward! Jacob's heat is truly burning me._

"She says that she was exposed to Jacob's heat too much. Jacob, put her down."

"Sorry, Sapphira," he whispered in my ear as he put me down gently on the couch.

"Sapphira, how weak do you feel?" Edward asked me, like he was talking to me.

_I feel… extremely weak. Edward, remember, I was burned by Jacob- you really need to get his body colder when he is taking me somewhere, this is just silly. I feel like sleeping for ten years._

Edward sounded louder, "She says that she feels extremely weak. And, she needs sleep."

I could hear another voice come into the room. I suspected that it was either Bella or Alice. I guess I would find out.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked, extremely mad.

A peep came out of Jacob, "Your sister is a fainting machine. I had to carry her, and then apparently I burned her."

"For God's sake, you really need to cool down, Jake."

Edward spoke up, "Bella, Jacob, be softer. I'm trying to search her mind for her thoughts. I'm not hearing anything right now. You really need to be quiet.

_Oh, sorry, Edward. Can I sleep now? I want to get away from all of the fuss._

Edward took some steps away from me and said, "Carlisle, she wants to sleep."

Carlisle sounded frustrated, "I suppose. If she stays like this for a while, we don't have any other choice but to…"

"But to what?" Jacob asked.

"Turn her into a vampire," Edward suggested in just a whisper.

_NO! NO! NO WAY WILL I BE TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!_

"Never mind, she doesn't want to be turned into a vampire," Edward announced.

Carlisle stroked my hair lightly, "We might have to, Sapphira. I'm sorry, but your sister wants you alive."

_Edward, tell Carlisle that I am not about to betray Renée and Charlie. That would be terribly wrong._

"This is an exact copy of what she said: Edward, tell Carlisle that I am not about to betray Renée and Charlie. That would be terribly wrong."

Carlisle, louder now, took a deep breath and spoke, "Sapphira, you can't live your life like this. What if you stay like this forever? Only vampire venom will bring you back awake. Edward cannot be with you at all times to tell people what you are trying to tell us. Your human friends would be oddly confused, and they would know our secret."

_How many hours until I ruin my live?_

"How much time until you want to turn her?" Edward asked Carlisle, calmly.

"Sapphira, you'll be happy as a vampire because-" Bella began.

"If she doesn't wake up in 6 hours, I'm afraid that she will have to be turned into a vampire."

_6 hours? Are you kidding me?_

"Yes, 6 hours, Sapphira," Edward whispered.

"Alice! Come down here!" Carlisle called.

In about 3 minutes later, another pair of footsteps came toward me and the crowd. I wasn't sure if Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were here too- but I guess I would find out eventually.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Can you please use your future-vision powers and see if we turn her into a vampire or not?" Carlisle questioned her.

"Alright, I'm on it."

About 5 minutes later, Alice jumped and trembled. I wonder what happened, maybe I would become a vampire. I'd rather die though.

Alice let out a loud grumble, "I can't see. The vision might include Jacob in it- that's why it's fuzzy."

"Hmmm, alright. Bella, can you please carry her upstairs so she can sleep in Edward's old room. I'll do some testing on my computer."

"No problem, Carlisle," Bella mumbled.

I was carried up the stairs in a swift motion. In less than 1 minute I was laid down on the golden bed.

I could tell Bella was looking over me, her hair brushed up against my face features, my nose, my cheeks.

"Sapphira, I have a question for you," Bella whispered. "I'm just not sure how you would react."

I thought that she forgot that I couldn't talk. I could only hear, that was the only thing I could do. I could feel, as well. Otherwise, nothing.

"Oh, right, you can hear me- but you cannot talk. Let me get Edward. One second, Sapphira."

I could hear her leave the room. There was talking about me downstairs, and many were talking about Jacob, Renesmee, and me. I tried to listen more carefully.

Minutes passed by, and still no Bella and Edward. I tried to wait longer, but I couldn't. If only I could hear downstairs.

"Jacob, you do realize that you imprinted on Renesmee," Alice reminded Jacob.

"I know, this really sucks. Give me Renesmee, I got to see her."

"No, I'm almost done putting her to sleep," Jasper refused.

"Jasper! Can you please give me Renesmee?" Jacob demanded.

"Fine," Jasper said.

I could hear Bella now. "Edward, can you come with me upstairs? I want to talk to Sapphira."

"Bella, love, just leave her upstairs. You can ask her when she wakes up."

"Are you sure that she'll wake up? We should make the most of her human hours. What if she doesn't wake up in 6 hours?"

"It's already been 1 hour, she has 5 hours left. We can't take our chances with 7 hours, she could die."

I was shocked. Time had gone _that_ quickly?

"Why would she die, Edward? That's what I don't understand."

"Usually, with normal humans, they have all the time in the world to wake up from passing out. But, Sapphira, she has been exposed to vampires so much, as well she is not passed out normally- because she can hear things. She also got overheated by Jacob. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Why wouldn't anyone come up here and talk to me? Of course I could only directly talk to Edward.

"Turn her into a vampire now," Bella declared.

"Sapphira doesn't want to become a vampire. I'll give her the full 6 hours, when those 6 hours are up, then I'll turn her into a vampire. Or Carlisle will."

"We can't take chances, Edward. I want Sapphira alive."

"You already cannot see your parents. There is a time limit now, because they will notice that you haven't been aging. They will become suspicious and believe that I did something to you. We have to make sure that Sapphira isn't like that."

"Sapphira has to live with as a Cullen," Bella said.

I shuddered at the idea. Sapphira Cullen.

"Bella, she doesn't have to. Charlie and Renée already probably miss you, and they will more, over the years, when you are not allowed to see them. We cannot break their hearts completely."

"If my sister dies, I can't repair myself."

"She won't, trust me. I'll do anything to keep her alive."

"I hope so."

"Jacob, are you done with Renesmee yet?" Bella asked.

In a soft voice, Jacob was cooing to Renesmee, "Do you need anything Renesmee?"

Edward let out a loud laugh, and Bella did too.

"Jeez, that imprinting stuff. Who's the dumb one now?" Rosalie moaned.

I wish I could laugh at Rosalie's joke. It looks like her and Jacob were still going at it. Ha, that was entertainment.

I just felt bad. I caused all of this trouble. I was passed out, and if I didn't wake up in 5 hours, I would be a vampire forever. I couldn't abandon my family like that. It was worse enough that Bella did that to Renée and Charlie, I couldn't do it too.

I decided to actually go to sleep. If I didn't, I might be stuck like this forever. I would rather die as a human, though. I never wanted to become a vampire.

Time that felt like hours later, I could feel people above me, crowding me. The air was hot, and it made it hard to breathe.

I tried to speak, hoping that I was awake. I couldn't find my lips, I couldn't find anything.

"I think she is still passed out," Edward decided.

I heard Carlisle now, "Read her mind, son."

"Alright, one second."

I tried to send a thought through my head. Luckily, I could only focus on one thing. I tried to make sure it didn't change so Edward could read it.

_Edward, I feel like I'm dead. I can't do anything but think of one thought. Just kill me. Please. I'd rather be dead._

"Carlisle, she says that she feels like she is dead and she cannot do anything but think of one thought. She wants to be killed."

Jacob's voice was nice and warm, "Sapphira, we or no one else is going to kill you."

Bella was upset. "There is no way that Sapphira is getting killed. If I knew her longer, then I wouldn't care as much, but I just found out that she was alive. I used to deny that she existed. I've never really met her."

After she said that, it was all a blur. I felt like I was dead. I wanted it that way. I felt pains here and there, but mostly, it felt like I was floating in water.


End file.
